Definition Chronicles: Lust
by Yaoi-Only
Summary: I've had this Definition Chronicles thing in my head for a few years. Lust is now the first story to my Definition Chronicles. Roy/Wally. M for adult content, sex, cursing and one mention to Roy's slight drug addiction, the works you know. I feel the title is kinda self explanatory. Enjoy :D


**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN YJ OR THE CHARACTERS! IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH AND A VERY HAPPY FAN GIRL. Also few mentions of Roy's past drug abuse.

Don't like yaoi don't read. Simple. Other than that I felt I should finally post a Roy/Wally. I think I'm gonna dub this pairing RedFlash. Don't really know. One chapter story, maybe I'll do a follow-up story if you guys like it? I know I'm not the best writer on the planet, but still lol. Wally is 18 and Roy is 21. Roy's daughter is 2.

If you don't like the story, please leave respectful tips or ideas. Don't be rude or a troll to get your point across. That's not nice XD. I'm not a professional writer. I do this for a hobby. If you do I will thank you as soon as I'm able to get to a computer. I'm afraid I won't have any access to one for a long while. Anyway enjoy :D

**Definition Chronicles**

**Lust**

**_Noun_**

**1.** Intense sexual desire or appetite.

**2.** Uncontrolled or illicit sexual desire or appetite; lecherousness.

**3.** A passionate or overmastering desire or craving (usually followed by _for)_: _a lust for power._

**4.** Ardent enthusiasm; zest; relish: _an enviable lust for life._

* * *

It wasn't his first time doing a one night stand, or fling whatever you want to call it. Hell, one night, tripping like no other from his favorite pastime drug, led to a very fortunate night with a woman. Who nine months later dropped by with the full custody of his daughter signed over to him. That was the last time he used heroin. But with his kid visiting his adoptive parents for a few nights he decided to relieve some stress, the good way. His partner for the night was Kid Flash, or Wally West. He seemed very inexperienced to Roy.

Roy had him pinned against the inside of his front door, knee between the younger redheads legs. He had Wally in an intense kiss, occasionally biting the lower lip, letting a pleased, quiet groan when Wally let out gasps or moans. "When I'm done with you, you won't want to have sex with any other man, but me." He whispered into the others ears.

"That's not egotistical at," he gasped in between words as he felt Roy lightly touch his throbbing member, "please tell me we are gonna find somewhere more comfortable…"

"Wall sex is… very… exciting though." He moaned into the others ear as he pressed his whole body into, or get close as humanly possible at this current time to the other.

"I'll let you tie me up if you move me to your bed." He barely got out. But apparently that peaked the older man's interest, "I mean if your into tha-" he felt strong hands grip his thighs just below his ass, as well as the others lips catching him in a bruising kiss. He felt his body being lifted up and being pulled away from the door.

"You have no idea what you just offered me. I really hope you can go all night then." He smirked as he easily carried the other to his room. He made sure to hold Wally in a way that he could feel his erection, which was not as easy as it seemed.

"I can keep up. Can you?" Wally smirked back before pulling Roy into a heated kiss, one hand slightly grabbing into Roy's short red hair. His other hand teasingly played with the buttons on the others shirt. He may be completely inexperienced when it comes to sex but he's seen and read porn before. It can't be that hard can it?

"You'd be surprised." He said in between kisses. He made sure to at least pay some attention to what he doing as he walked up the stairs.

Wally moaned in response as Roy's tongue invaded his mouth. For what seemed like forever, they had finally made it to Roy's room, and more importantly his bed. He been here before and slept with Roy before, but only when he had a rough day with the league or school or if Artemis gave him too much hell. It was nothing sexual, massive flirting, but nothing more. But it's going to be a lot more different after what going to be happening tonight. A lot more different. Wally was tossed onto the bed. He gasped as he felt Roy slowly take his shirt off. Once off he whimpered as the archer pulled away. "I need you to be lying straight on the bed, since you freely offered to be tied up…" he purred out and he found a tie in his closest. Wally moved so he was lying on the bed correctly and watched Roy walk over with a red tie. His heart skipped beats. He felt Roy mount him, sitting on his hard cock and rocking slightly before leaning down and capturing him in another intense kiss. He felt Roy slowly run his hands up his bare side. He gasped and the red silk cloth traveled with Roy hand.

Roy smirked into the kiss as he slowly and very teasingly tied the others hands to the bed. Once he was sure Wally's hands were nice and secure and pulled away licking his lips, "It's very rare for me to take anything slow, but I think I might make an exception." He nipped at the others ear lobe, "I'm going to make you beg for me to take you," Roy whispered into his ear before he placed a few kisses to the youngers collar bone before sitting up, "You, at any point, feel uncomfortable with this. Let. Me. Know." He added as began to play with the hem of the others pants.

Unable to move his hands, Wally bucked up slightly to respond, "Why would I stop you?" He groaned as he felt Roy's hand slowly slip into his pants. There was no longer any use for words. He gasped and let a rather grotesque noise escape his lips ah he felt Roy's bare hand on his erection. He felt the others hand gently rub him in a circular motion. This sensation lasted for too few moments before Roy pulled his hand out and slid his body lower. He lowered his head and glanced at the speedster who was watching him with glazed eyes. He smirked and started to undo the button on Wally's jeans with his teeth. The button was undone in no time and he soon worked on the zipper, all the while Wally began to shift or buck upwards slightly as he became desperate for Roy's touch again. He looked down at Roy and he felt his face get red as Roy pulled his jeans off. Of all the times he chose to go commando. He saw Roy smirk and cock a brow.

Roy moved upwards and placed himself in between the others legs grinding his still clothed groin against Wally's now bare hard member and kissed him. Wally's desperate moans pleased him very much, and he was sure Wally felt it too. He moved to kiss the others jawbone and soon down to his collarbone, "What's wrong West?" he teased as he slowly made his way down to tease the shorter redheads nipples. As he licked one his other hand rubbed and occasionally pinched the unattended nipple.

"You're still clothed." He groaned loudly and he felt the marksman nibble on his nipple. As he switched sides, Wally writhed underneath him, "Roy…" he whined softly.

Roy glanced upwards, a smirk gracing his face. He said nothing as he resumed leaving wet kisses down the others happy trail. He grabbed ahold of Wally's throbbing organ, stroking lightly. He enjoyed every sound the other made. "Something wrong?" he teased as he stopped at his destination, his breath hitting the head of the gingers cock.

"You're a dick…" he moaned as he felt Roy flick his tongue against the tip. He heard the other ginger hum in reply as he slowly slid Wally's leaking penis into his hot mouth. Wally closed his eyes and gasped sharply. Roy was completely experienced that's for sure, even though he had no one to compare him with. But the way he swallowed all of him, the way his teeth scrapped against his cock as he pulled away. Repeat.

His tongue worked magic too. He would swirl his tongue every few 'bobs' on the tip of his member, which was now leaking even more pre-cum, or that could just be the marksman's saliva. He started to buck up into the archers mouth. Wally in a way told the archer that he can let loose a little, be a little rougher, or go faster just to make him cum. Or to where Roy would actually take him.

While the thrusting was very pleasing to the older redhead, he didn't oblige. He pulled away for a few moments watching the other squirm and huff in frustration. Wally was very attractive now that he's taking in the sight that lies before him, "remember when I told you I'm going to have you begging for me to take you?" He coked a brow slightly before moving to the others ear, "I wasn't kidding…" He nibbled on his ear before returning to his lower region, "but just because you start now certainly does not mean I'll finally drive into your ass. I want my fun first…" he did get a lovely idea though. He held two fingers to the other lips, "I want you to suck…" He said in a demanding voice. He smiled as Wally to eagerly wrapped his lips around his fingers. His own hard cock felt numb as it pressed against his jeans. He wasn't sure how many times Wally has had sex but he did know how to use is mouth. Roy let a moan escape his lips before he pulled his fingers away. He smirked as he started to nip that the others cock as his newly wetted fingers were placed at Wally's entrance. He pushed his fingers in just as he swallowed Wally whole. He had to control himself when Wally pulled the thrust and moan loudly combo. "Roy…" the other panted. He created a good pace, pushing his fingers in as deep as he could before pulling back out. He repeated this for a few more times before his stared to scissor inside him. He earned a groan that he had to once again hold his desire to slam into the speedster.

Wally, despite not having Roy inside him, was in complete pleasure, well almost. Wally was able to thrust into Roy's mouth as he came down. He would push down to match Roy's fingers that were exploring inside of him. He didn't realize that the pace became faster, more intense, and rougher. At this point he didn't care. He absolutely needed Roy at the moment. And if it meant pleasing him first before he took all of Roy, he was willing to do anything.

It wasn't long until the master Archer heard barely audible words, "Roy I'm gonna…" He couldn't finish as Wally did release his seed into his mouth. Much to Wally's surprise, Roy was able to swallowed it all. He pulled his head away from Wally's cock. He continued to push in the other as he crashed his lips to Wally's, demanding entrance to the insides which didn't take long. They continued their messy kiss before Roy kissed down to his neck. He licked the area right at the curve where the shoulder and neck me. The marksman sucked hard a second before, without warning, biting down. Wally had voiced his surprise and thrusted a little on the violent side as Roy left his mark. The shorter redhead groaned in frustration as his bare body met Roy's clothed skin. Roy pulled his fingers out and began to stroke Wally's penis that was now getting hard all over again. "You know my terms…" he purred in to the others ear as he quickly worked the runners cock back to life.

Wally thrusted into the calloused hand moaning, "Roy…" He whimpered.

Roy stopped and sat up straight before getting off. He slowly took his shirt, letting the fabric slide off of his slick skin. As soon as the irritating object fall. Wally looked at him with pleading eyes, "If I recall correctly, that's not how you beg…" he teased off his restricting jeans. They fell to the floor in no time. He then pulled his boxers off. He smirked as Wally eyes grew big and mounted Wally in a swift fluid movement, "Do it the right way…" he breathed into the others ear as he rubbed his now naked penis against Wally's. He couldn't hold back the groan as he stroked both his and Wally's erections together.

"Roy please…" Wally moaned. "Please what?" he heard him reply, "Please Roy, I need you…" He felt like that should do it.

Much to his frustration, it didn't "Wally if you don't do it right I may just stop…" he teased. He really wouldn't leave him here. He just wanted to torture the other for as long as possible.

Roy had moved his head to Wally's entrance, rocking his hips so that it would apply just the right amount of pressure. Wally snapped, "Jesus just fuck me!" he growled. Roy smirked as he reached over to his bed table and pulled some lube out. He poured some onto his palm before he, and he made sure Wally watched, jerked himself off for a few short seconds before placing himself at Wally's hole, " I've never had sex…" He heard Wally hesitantly announced, "I thought it would be unfair-"

"If you didn't tell me…" He almost sounded defeated. Did he really want to be the Kids first? He really wants to, like really wants to, but for a one night stand? That seemed out of character, even for Roy.

"Roy, who better than a friend whom I trust?" He watched the other watch him. Finally, Roy smirked. Wally still was a genius at word play, "I lost my train of thought…" Roy replied teasingly. Wally bucked upwards, "You were going to take my virginity as hard as you could," He wasn't playing anymore, he just wanted to be fucked, "or do you want me to call it off…" he countered.

Wally yelped at Roy's sudden and hard thrust into his ass. He wasn't gonna lie, it did hurt. He squeezed his eyes shut. The more experienced ginger didn't move until Wally was ready. He started off slow but he soon picked up the pace and started to slam into the speedster.

Wally made all sorts of noises for Roy. His loud moans and groan and the occasional escape of Roy's name from the green-eyed teen didn't fall on deaf ears. He wasn't sure how Roy did it, but one hand had traveled up to his restrained hands and let them go. As soon as that happened, Wally grabbed the others head and pulled him into a lust driven kiss. His other hand held onto the strong well-built arms of the Archers biceps. "Faster, harder…" He chanted. He moaned for Roy as Roy did as he asked and slammed into him in a faster pace with harder force behind it. In a few short seconds Roy had hit something that sent Wally into bliss. His shot back as he arched and screamed. He could barely hear Roy say "found it," between his pleads to find that spot again. Which being an expert in hitting his target Roy was able to hit it every single time. He reached for his on cock as Roy continued to slam into that spot. Wally jerked himself fast and hard. He was happy when he felt Roy's hand join his in jerking him off. "Roy I'm gonna… again…" He panted out, barely able to talk. "Me too…" Roy panted back. A few more thrusts, Roy let a loud groan out as he spilled his seed into Wally. The speedster yelled Roy's name as his came inside him and when he release all over Roy's chest and his own.

Roy collapsed on Wally both panting heavily. It was several minutes before Roy pulled out and caught the other in a kiss, biting the slightly.

"Keep doing that and it definitely won't be long before I'm ready to go for another round…" Wally returned the kiss which almost turned into a messy make-out session again.

"I'm game if you are." He smirked as he sat up on Wally watching the other.

Wally just smirked before pushing Roy onto the bed to where he was on top. He quickly placed a rough kiss on the other before breaking off, "Only if you can keep up." He whispered into Roy's ear for a change.

* * *

Okay, so the "scene" wasn't as long as I normally could make it (if I posted some of the RPs I've done unedited you could see how long the special scene can be), but I was really distracted with listening to music and RPing with some people at the same time. I also have very conflicted feeling with writing this pairing. A close friend of mine, who I loved dearly, loved this pairing and would RP this paring with me, passed away almost a year ago. And (not sure if this is normal lol) writing RxW kinda brings up memories. When I have the time I'm gonna complete and edit one of the RPs we did to the best of my abilities.


End file.
